Watchers Rising
by DarkRiku'sGirlfriend
Summary: Spoilers for games 1 and 2. Angelus and Caim come back from the dead and posess Manah, in order to reinitiate the Cult of the Watchers and destroy the world in a cataclismic fire. With Legna dead, what can Nowe do?
1. Doom Arise to Thou Creators CH1

Legna stood over the human armies and bared his sharp fangs in the gleaming light of his whitened scales. His massive form loomed over the entirety of the area, and he charged a strong ball of fire to shoot at Nowe.

"Nowe, you're the new breed. Do you really wish to end the pathetic world which you guard?"

"Legna… I don't want to fight you. Please stop…"

"Nothing will ever be the same Nowe. The Book of Seeds truth shall come and rain upon this puny world with the fury of ancient dragon gods. It is not prophecy, it is fact! Now Nowe, your blood will stain the ground below your feet! Say good-bye!"

Nowe flew around Legna in pure shock. Was he hearing this? Was Legna actually planning to destroy them for his own races superiority?

Legna's scales and god-like horns glimmered in the fading light, and soon the world would come to an end simply because he had slain the red dragon, Angelus.

"Legna, you're my father. Must I kill you? Will you not listen and so spare me much grief? Please…"

"Nowe, I was meant to keep you safe until now. The Book said it was so, and so it was. As I said, it is fact, and the Book of Seeds has said that I will destroy all who appose me and take back the highest of thrones for the dragons!"

"Did the Book tell you how attached to you I would become? Did it tell you that?"

Legna sat in silence, unable to respond for a moment. He contemplated what Nowe had said, and a final time his voice, seeming emptied of its pride for a moment, boomed loudly:

"Nowe, I'll ask you one last time. Are you sure you won't come with me?"

"Legna, I wanted to remain with you as long as you stayed my father. But now that you threaten the human race, I have no choice… I am sure."

"Than so be it!" Legna roared. He immediately after shot a reddened fire ball from his mouth and forced Nowe to quickly evade. With not but a choice remaining, Nowe launched himself forward to strike the final series of blows he could deliver to save all he cared for. The light of blue color tinting his eyes, he shattered the scales protecting the dragon's vulnerable heart and plugged the sword into the wound.

The dragon cried out in agony and fell to the ground from it's height on the tower it stood. All below were crushed, and Nowe couldn't bear to look back at Legna's corpse or the people crushed; let alone the ones alive and scared.

"Manah!" Nowe called out. Manah turned towards him and her red eyes flashed with an evil light. She cackled in a deep and threatening voice, making Nowe tremble.

From behind her rose Caim, who was shrouded in fire. Caim spoke with a ghostly voice, scaring Nowe horribly:

"Why didn't you kill her for me, Nowe? Do you even know what she's caused between everyone I've ever known? Do you know what she did to my sister; do you know what she did to me?"

Nowe fell to the ground in terror as from behind Caim arose the red dragon. Angelus snarled at Nowe and released a mighty roar that was almost ear-shattering.

Angelus spoke in her evil-sounding voice: "Fool human! Did you not think that in a time of such turmoil in this world I would not arise to see the extent of the damage? You've no chance of survival now, fool human, for you killed Legna, the only one left who could protect you from my awesome power!"

In a robotic and malevolent voice, Manah spoke to Nowe: "Eris, the last who could become the seal, is dead. Hahaha…"

**Woo! Behold the magic of crappy drama fiction. Oh, and I don't own Drakengard. However, so long as there is a land in my mind where things surreal can happen, I own Caim and Angelus. Please review! Don't leave me so alone!**


	2. Let the Torture Commence CH2

Sitting amongst the rubble of the old world that he grew up in, Nowe breathed in a horror-filed breath of shaking air. Angelus cackled evilly and tongues of blackened flame slivered from beneath the surface of her mouth. Turning his head to the right, Nowe indeed saw the body of Eris, and his heart collapsed within him. Resisting the urge to cry tears of sorrow and even more so, tears of hate, Nowe turned towards Caim, Angelus and Manah in a fit of rage and thundered:

"Where is Seere, what have you done with him!" His hands shook as he defied himself the longing of the cool salted river that might one day caress his cheeks.

Caim spoke in his evil voice: "That wretch? Huh, he escaped from my furious rage at resurrection… All those who in any way support the Knights of the Seal, those that continued the evil legacy of the Empire, will taste the steel of my sword!"

Now Angelus spoke with vicious appeal: "If whence we, the legends of this world, never did destroy the powerful Empire, so shall our bidding be done for us now in the time of the great resurrections. May once again the Empire bring forth mighty force and plummet this planet into the doom justly deserved!"

Caim turned just so and spoke to the mighty red dragon, Angelus: "What you are suggesting is an impossible feat for us, even in almighty death, with which never leaves and never brings forth more pain. All else aside and left unconsidered, I have waited a lifetime to kill this wretched witch… Why now should I not do so?"

"Caim," spoke the red dragon, "now in death not a soul can stop us. The world will fall to its knees begging for her mercy. When thus you kill her, you will be hailed as god, and trusted to the point of a sickening inhumanity. What more could one who desires not but to slay other living things wish for?"

Caim's eyes fell shut as he pondered the idea, and he held Manah against him with the sword still to her throat. Suddenly the man clad in armor and with the brown hair laughed hysterically and looked to the powerful beast before him. With a grim and frightening smile stretched over his face, the man named Caim said:

"Yes Angelus, let us prolong her suffering and at last bring me joy… I have not felt joy since before my parents died. You wretch woman, you will lead this world to its downfall as you have so many times tried to. The planet will cover with bloodshed that falls like rain!"

With that said the great brute of a dragon Angelus rose into the sky and shot waves of powerful black flame to the heavens above. The worlds end did thus begin…

**Sorry this one's so short, but I like to torture my readers with cliffhangers sometimes. Ah yes, how I love other peoples' anticipation (insert evil laugh here). Well, if you're not bored yet, I venture to say I'm doing a fair job this time 'round. I hope all of you like this, and please respond! Note that respond means review/reply to this story so I have at least minor motivation, not to say to yourself weather or not you liked it. lol, I'd like to see Manah die too; since I can't, I'll do the next best thing and write it! Teeheehee! Happy Fanfiction to you all! (:**

**P.S. Still don't own Drakengard... But in my little fantasy land I own EVERYTHING! Mwahahahahahahahaha (cough)!**


End file.
